PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits
by Best Friend of the Green
Summary: Six girls is chosen to enter a new world to save their own planet, earth, but there is other enemies trying to stop their plan. What will happen when the six chosen girls fell in love with six boys from their enemies. Animal DNA now running through their veins. Three of my own characters. Kaoru x Butch, Kenero x Kiva, Miyako x Boomer, Momoko x Brick, Bell x Blaine, Bunny x Blade
1. Prologue: Prophecy

Prologue

An eagle sat in one of the big pine trees, it gazed

The girl looked around the forest and turned and stared at the owl. "Seems like it's only you and me," she said then laughed at herself, "Never mind you won't understand a word I say." The girl started to walk away.

"It has been a long time since I've seen human in this woods."

The girl with long white hair wimped around and looked at the eagle through her dark gray-black narrowed eyes. "Was it you who just spoke?"

The eagle lifted his head and replied, "Yes, I was the one who spoke."

"Who are you!" The girl yelled.

"Who are you? It that how you talk to a person in their own premises." The eagle flapped its wings and dived for the girl but she ducked just in time. She turned around and saw the eagle fly back to her in great speed, but she was ready. The eagle reached out its sharp talon ready to sink it into the skin of the unwelcome visitor but the girl did a back flip and kicked the bird as it flew past, sending it into the bark of one of the pine tree.

The girl smirked with satisfaction. She turned around and was about to leave but a shuffling sound made her stop.

"You are good at fighting I see."

The girl sighed and turned to face the bird. Her eyes widen when she saw the eagle turning into a human and was standing up. It was a boy about her own age, he have golden brown hair and dark brown eyes and is wearing a coat that went from his shoulder to his feet.

"Eagle, she is a guest here. If you haven't remembered."

The boy named Eagle tensed, he turned around and bowed. "Yes I remember milady."

A young woman walked into the moonlight and looked at the girl with warmth in her eyes, she have long blond hair that reaches her leg and her eyes was the colour of Autumn leaves, she is wearing a long beautiful white dress that covered her feet. "Welcome Kenero to the world of Beast Spirits."

"What are you saying, what Beast Spirits?" the girl named Kenero yelled.

Eagle shot Kenero an icy glare. "Don't you dare talk to the guardian of the spirit beasts like that!" He hissed. Kenero returned a death glare.

The woman raised her right hand to tell Eagle to be silence, which he obeyed immediately. "My name is Hinarin or Legendary Reindeer. I'm here to warn you that great danger in on the way, Kenero and you must stop it."

"What, how am I suppose to stop it when I am just a ordinary girl?"

Hinarin nodded and carried on speaking, "You must meet five other girls by the willow tree in the next full moon and follow the voice of spirit animals, and they will lead you to the place where we will meet again."

"What?" Kenero was about to ask more questions but her vision began to fade.

"No wait!" She yelled but the ground under her feet gave away and she fell into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Wolf!

Chapter 1

Kaoru's POV:

I was walking to the skate park to try and get some things out of my mind.

Last night I had the worst nightmare in my whole life. A woman who said she is a guardian of an animal world or something like that, came to me and said to me that danger is on its way and I must meet five other girls at full moon which is two days from now.

When I reached the park I started to skate around. After a few minutes I sat down on a nearby bench to take a break and my mind started to drift back to that dream. _'What if there are really great danger? I think I would like to go on an adventure but dad will be pissed off if I disappear and mom would be furious when I get back' _I shook my head and tried not to think of the dream _'Maybe it's just a dream and if it is true the other five girls can take care of it'._

Just then a big adder shot out of the bush near me and went for a girl walking her puppy not far from where I sat, it was unusually big maybe five times bigger than the other normal adders.

I shot up and ran towards the girl and yelled, "Girl watch out!"

The girl turned around and stared in horror as the adder got closer to her. I summoned all my strength and jumped, I grabbed the adder by the neck just in time and twisted its joint near the head with great effort. Its struggled a bit before it went limp in my hand, I breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"T-thank you for s-s-saving me." the girl said, her voice cracked. I nodded and got up to dust myself, by now a lot of people started to gather around to see what is happening.

I stared at the dead adder thoughtfully, then a movement in the bushes cought my attention. I ran as fast as I can towards bush. As I reached the bush I saw a flash of gray fur herting deeper into the woods _'It must be that adder's partner or something related to it'_ I started to chase after it_. _After a while I saw a cliff up ahead and I picked up speed trying to catch up with that gray creature. Up ahead I saw the creature halted at the foot of the cliff, only now I can see clearly that the creature was a gray wolf.

It growled at me and bared its teeth. I stood there, panting and narrowed my eyes at the wolf. _'Stupid thing, making me run all this way and it might be you who was chasing that adder.' _I glared at it then started to walk away.

"You were good at killing Adder. He was one of the best fighters in my team."

I stopped dead on the trace and faced the wolf. It was sitting down at the spot were he just stood.

"Did you say anything?" I asked in a hostile tone.

"Yes, I did talk. It may be strange to you but that adder you just killed was one of my weakest teammate." the wolf replied.

"Oh a good thing I did because that girl's puppy would be dead by now if I haven't interrupt."

"Adder should have been more careful but he's dead now so I can't do anymore for him." he muttered to himself then added, "What's your name boy?"

"Why should I tell you, if you want to know then what's _your_ name?" I asked rudely.

The wolf's tail lashed impatiently. "Don't answer a question with another, now answer my question or I won't answer yours!"

I crossed my arms. "Fine with me, I don't need to know your name then what about you?"

The wolf narrowed his eyes. "Wolf."

I raised one eyebrow. "What? I didn't ask you to bark at me."

It growled and snapped, "My name _is_ Wolf. Howling Wolf!"

I bit back a laughter that was bubbling inside of me and managed to reply, "Oh sorry, I thought you were barking. So your name is Howling Wolf then what is that adder's name?"

"Hulky Adder."

_'That name suits that adder well.'_ I thought.

A low growl broke my thoughts. "I'm still waiting for your answer. What is your name?" Wolf repeated the question.

"Oh, I'm Kaoru Matsubara."

He nodded a few times before he bowed his head and murmured, "You are one of the chosen girls."

"What?!" I whispered in disbelief, he just repeated the words in my dream. "It was only a dream nothing more and why should I go and meet the other girls, they can do the job!"

Wolf shook his head. "All six of you must go together or this mission _will_ fail. We will meet again _Leopard_." and without another word he turned and raced into the woods on my right side.

"Wait!" I yelled but he never slowed down or even glance back. Before I could call him again he disappeared into the shadows of the woods.

I clenched my hands into tight fists. _'If there are really going to be great danger then it's only me and the other chosen girls who can stop it'_

**I know it is boring but it will get more exciting once they meet at new moon.**

**P****lease please review. I would really like to know how you think of my story. I know some people don't like the idea of adding new characters but I've always wanted to add Kenero (Which is me) in one of my stories. But still I would like to say a thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Willow

Chapter 2

Bell's POV:

_The willow?_

I sat in front of my computer and typed 'Is there a willow tree in Tokyo?'

I waited for it to load while I waited with my chin cupped in my hands. I stared at the screen in disbelief when google showed the result: it showed a big bluish willow tree standing in the middle of a forest not far outside the city. It stood just beside a small pond some of the roots sinking deep into the water. The pond was reflecting the sunlight with its crystal clear water.

I leaned forward a bit to take a closer look. There was something like a hole under the roots in to water. I shivered, crocodiles sometimes live in holes like this one and I don't want to risk going so close to a place like that.

I turned my stair around and gazed out the window. It was 12:00 now and the sun was high up in the horizontal. I closed my eyes and crossed my legs _'It's full moon today and I must go to this willow and meet up with the other five chosen girls.'_

_"Great danger is on the way, you must go to the willow at full moon and meet five other girls and together you must listen to the spirit voice and it will lead you to the place were we will meet again."_

Hinarin's words echoed in my mind.

A vision of the danger flash through my mind: wild animals breaking the buildings in the city, fire flared every were. Strong fear sense filled the air as the enormous creatures chased after the escaping refugees. Blood spilled on the floor as a monster bit in a man's throat. A child sat on the road crying not far from where I'm looking, I tried to reach out for her but my whole body was as stiff at a stone and I stared helplessly as a enormous wombat bigger than a bear closed its mouth around the child's head and stalked off With the child limp in its jaws. I stared in horror at the city, some of the monsters looked like animals but they were much uglier and even the animals that don't eat meat was killing and they were not in their usual sizes. I turned my head and saw a lion standing not far in front of me, it was looking strait at me, hungry flashed in its eyes as it lunged at me. I tried to move but I was still rooted to that spot but the lion went strait through me like as if I'm a ghost, I twisted my head around to see it killing a woman. I opened my mouth to yell in terroir but nothing came out...

I eyes flew open and I shot up and stood there as I panted from the terrible vision, I clutched my shirt as I fought for breath and after a few seconds I sat down and rested my left elbow on my knee and covered my eyes with my left hand.

"If this terrible thing is going to happen then I must go to the willow tree tonight." I murmured to myself and gazed out the window again to see the sky turning red as the sun sets. _'I hope all of the chosen girls will go, if not I hope they will see the vision in the future if we fail or if one of us don't show up tonight.'_ I thought and started to get ready to go to the meeting place.

One hour later...

I stood at the edge of the forest and gazed into the shadows. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. It won't be too late to turn back and go home but the vision earlier made me make up my mind. I took a deep breath, hoping that I will meet up with five girls and not less then stepped into the dark shadows.

I walked slowly towards the heart of the forest, looking from side to side at times. I wouldn't like to meet a wild animal out here where no one will hear my helping call. I hear a bush rustle about six steps away from me. I stood still, feeling my blood run cold as I stared at that bush, I gulped and summoned all my courage and called, "Who's there?"

The bush rustled again, I felt that my hands was shaking and sweat started to form on my forehead as I waited for that creature to come out. I bit my lips and called again, "Who's here, come out now!"

I saw the bush parting and something came out and stood on the path, at first I couldn't see because of the darkness but a strong wind blew the cloud that was covering the moon away. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was a human and not and wild creature, the girl sighed and I could see she was also relieved when she saw that I was a human too.

"Oh thank goodness that you are not a wolf or something." the girl said to me. She have long orange hair that ends just above her legs and was tied up in a high ponytail, her eyes was the colour of cherry pink, she was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with a small yellow heart with white wings on her chest, and she was wearing a short skirt that looks like a jean.

"Ya and you almost scarred my bones out." I replied as I walked up to her.

We both giggled a bit before I asked, "Why are you out here at night?" and I added more hesitate, "Are you one of the chosen girls?"

Her eyes brighten when I mention the chosen girls. "Yes and you must be one too if you know about this meeting." she squeaked.

I broke into a big smile and replied cheerfully, "Yes and my name is Bell Tenstushi."

"I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi. I was so afraid in this forest but I know that-"

She was interrupted by a howl of a wolf. We both shivered.

"I think we should get going, do you know were the willow tree is?" she asked.

I nodded and lead the way.

"What ever is going to happen, you and I won't be alone." she murmured.

I nodded in agreement and hoped that we will reach the willow as soon as we can. What ever lies ahead we will go though, I just know it.

**This chapter is Bell's POV. I want to know if you like Bell and Bunny and my own character, Kenero so please review and tell me about your idea.**

**Thanks...**


	4. Chapter 3: Whisper

Chapter 3

Miyako's POV:

I sat on one of the big roots of the willow tree. My friend Bunny was sitting next to me, gazing into the forest. I jumped every time when I hear a noise, expecting a wild animal to jump out and attach us any moment, I could see Bunny was as nervous as I am.

Bunny is a girl with brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail and it reaches just pass her shoulders. She has light purple eyes and she wore a purple dress that reaches her knee with a white belt. She also wore a white jacket with white boots.

I have blond hair and was tied into two curled ponytails. I have light blue eyes. I wore a light blue dress like Bunny, also with a white belt but I wore a pale pink jacket and pale golden boots.

Even it was creepy and dangerous out here, we still waited. I couldn't shake off the dream I had two days ago, when a beautiful young lady came and talked to me saying to meet other girls at this willow on the night of the full moon.

I lifted my head and saw the moon, shining in the dark nighttime sky and only to be covered by thick black cloud within a few heartbeats. I glanced at Bunny who were looking around for the other four girls to show up.

I have been terrified by the dream and talked to her the next day and to my relief that it was a true prophecy and we both agreed to come tonight, but it have been a long time and the other girls is not here yet. I was getting cold and Bunny was shaking a bit, clearing feeling the same way as I felt now.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Yes, I hope that stupid wind will stop blowing these cold breeze on us." She joked. We giggled.

We stopped dead silence went we heard light footsteps and bush rustled. Bunny took hold of my hand and we both stood up. The footstep grew louder and stopped in the dark shadows so we couldn't see.

I felt Bunny's hand tighten with fear and I was shaking as I stared into the shadows, trying to make out the shape of that person or animal.

The bush rustled as a girl stepped into the clearing, Bunny and I sighed in relief. She looked much like a boy to me but Hinarin said we are all chosen _girls_. The girl have short spiky raven hair and fringe, she wore a dark green cap that has a skull on each side. Her eyes were lame green and she wore a black T-shirt with a dark green jacket and dark green pants.

She looked at us and her eyes narrowed.

"We are the chosen girls." I said quickly.

The hostility in her eyes died away as she walked up to us, she nodded her greeting and climbed up on a branch of the willow tree and sat there, her back leaned against the trunk of the willow.

I gazed at her, she climbed fast and skillful like if she have down that dozens of times. She looks strong and a good thing if we are going to face danger, I would like to have a strong member in our group – if we are really going to be one.

"Hi, my name is Bunny Jushimono!" Bunny called up to the girl. "And this is Miyako Gotokuji. What's your name!?"

The raven-haired girl looked down at us. "Kaoru Mastubara." She said quietly then added, "You better keep quiet or unexpected wild animals will hear us and hunt us for their dinner. Unless it's Wolf." She said the last words more softly like she was talking to herself.

I was puzzled and I could see the same expression on Bunny's face _'A wolf is the last thing we need.'_ I thought.

The clouds blew away and moonlight streamed on the clearing but sadly another cloud covered the moon before we could look around more clearly.

The leaves rustled, I looked up and saw Kaoru was standing on the branch and glaring into the shadows. "There is movement in the shadows." She whispered, not taking her eyes off were she is looking at.

I spun around and stared at the direction were Kaoru is looking. Surely enough I saw shadows moving, I was glad that the clearing was dark but if it is a wolf it can see us easily at night. I glanced at Bunny then at Kaoru, she eyes was shining in the dark and they never turned away from the darkness shadows.

"Are you sure it's this way? We've been walking for ages." A voice said.

I relaxed and waited for the person to come into the clearing.

"I am sure. It's just dark, nothing more." Another voice said.

"Over here!" Bunny called softly.

The movement in the shadows stopped and after a while a voice called, "Is someone there?"

I smiled and ran up to where the voice came. "Yes, over there."

I saw two girls stepped into the clearing. One was an orange-haired girl and the other one was white hair.

The white-haired girl wore a black Alice-band and her hair came to above her legs, white shirt with some blue bell picture on it, dark blue short jeans, a black jacket and white sneakers with black lace. Her eyes were white.

I blinked a few times before I spoke to them, "You must both be the chosen girls. My name is Miyako and this is Bunny." I introduced my friend as she walked to us. "And that is Kaoru." I added while pointing at the raven-haired companion that Bunny and I just met.

The two girls introduced themselves and we walked back to the willow tree to wait for the last girl to arrive.

Kaoru have jumped down from the tree and was placing up and down impatiently.

"Seems like we are all here now."

I gazed around, trying to see the person who just spoke. It's not one of us, I'm sure of it.

"Show yourself. I'm tired of waiting!" Kaoru shouted.

"Waiting?" that voice came from behind. "I was the one who got here first and you all took your time."

We all turned around to see a girl standing not far away from us. She have long white hair like Bell but it went up to the back of her knee, she also have fringe like Kaoru. She wore a dark gray shirt and long black pants. She also wore a long black coat that have a hood and went pass the back of her knees, it reached in the middle between her feet and knees.

She walked up to us and looked around the clearing. "Never mind about that, Hinarin said that we must listen to voice of the spirit animals witch will guide us."

"So we must be quiet and listen to voices." Momoko said and murmured to herself, "How stupid."

I closed my eyes and listened to the wind and the others talking, then I heard a new voice.

_"Climb up into the willow tree and quick."_

"Climb into the willow tree!" I yelled, making the others jump and stare at me.

Momoko crossed she arms and asked while rising an eyebrow, "And tell us a good reason why? I'm not good at climbing."

Bell and Bunny nodded in agreement, and Kaoru and Kenero looked at me doubly.

"I'm serious." I said.

Just then a howl echoed through the forest.

"Well that doesn't sound like a wolf." Bell said and ran towards the willow.

Kenero nodded and ran after Bell, closely followed by Kaoru. "I agree with Bell, that wasn't a wolf's howl. I think we should listen to Miyako, it might be what Hinarin meant." She called over her shoulder.

To my relief Momoko sighed and followed the others. Bunny pulled me with her and we waited while Bell and Momoko climbed. Momoko did struggle a bit and I can see Bell held a tight grip on the branches she was holding.

Kaoru and Kenero though was in one of the highest branches and was looking out into the forest for any signs of danger.

Bunny was now climbing to the first branch and I could see she was more excited than nervous. I in the other hand was quite scared, this is the first time I'm climbing trees and the trunk of the willow was quite smooth.

Bunny has reached the lowest branch and reached out a hand to me for a support – which I gratefully accepted.

"Guys I think you really should hurry up." Kaoru called from above.

"That's what I'm trying to do, this willow is too smooth can't you see?!" Momoko snapped.

"Well yes I can't see that because I'm looking into the forest and for interest you may as well know what we saw just now!" Kaoru shot back.

"Well what did you see?" Bunny called and pulled me up next to her.

"A pack of creatures, that looks like werewolves." Kenero said calmly.

"Ha, like there is such a thing." Bell murmured.

But somehow Kenero herd that comment and looked at us with a cold expression. "Fine if you don't want to listen to us but I'm warning you that they are almost three meters high and it can easily grab you from that height," she warned us while looking at me, "Now hurry up if you want to live. That must be the reason why _they_ told us to climb into this tree."

Momoko snorted but said nothing and started to climb.

"Come on Miyako-san, we must hurry up." Bunny said softly. I nodded and started to climb with my own strength, refused when Bunny offered a hand.

When I was about to reach the fifth branch, I heard another howl and thundering pawsteps. Within moments huge werewolf-like creatures crashed into the clearing.

I heard Bunny gasp, she was now two branches higher than me. I was so shocked that I was rooted to the spot. I stared in horror at the creatures while they sniff around the clearing: they were definitely three meters high, they looked like werewolves but they have a long swishing tail that was about four meters long. Their claws were long, sharp and muddy. They have scars all around their body and they only have some furs on some part of their fangs and the rest is gray skin.

My body started to trample. I held my breath when one of the creatures turned its head and looked straight at me.

Hunger flashed in its eyes as it bared its yellow teeth. I felt my whole body went numb and my hand lost its grip. I felt terror burst into my veins and my heart tighten with fear as I fell down the tree.

I hit the ground and I slowly sat up and looked around the clearing. Now all the beasts have turned towards me and in a slow speed walked towards me.

"Miyako!" I heard Bunny's terrified yell.

I felt all my blood turned cold when the creatures looked into the willow tree.

_'Now they know that the others are in the tree, what must we do now.'_

**Sorry for waiting so long but I hoped you like it.**

**Now what will happen to Miyako them?**

**Review… Review… REVIEW….**


	5. Chapter 4: Wolf-like creatures

Chapter 4

Momoko's POV:

I stared helplessly as Miyako fell down the willow tree and hit the ground which caught all the creatures' attention. I was five branches away from her or I'd have already helped her.

Bell was next to me. I glanced at her and could see my own fear reflected on her face.

Suddenly Bunny yelled,"Miyako!" Terror cracked in her voice.

I froze as the creatures stopped and lifted their heads and eyed all of us.

My eyes meet one of the werewolf-like creatures. I gulped and saw it bared its yellow teeth.

The creatures started to move again, three of them stroked towards Miyako and the rest came in our direction, they have never turned their eyes away from us.

I heard Miyako screech in horror and saw one of the creature was only a few steps away, the others is still a few meters away.

_'We could try and help her.'_ I thought but my body was too stiff to move.

I stared as the creature stretched out a long claw, Miyako - still on the ground - shuffled a few steps away.

When the creature was about to grab at her, I heard Kenero yell, "Don't you dare touch her!"

With a yowl of rage she launched at the creature. She kicked it in the stomach and tried to unbalance its feet with her own but the creature was too big and heavy. The creature slashed at Kenero with a claw but she was smaller and too quick for the enormous beast, she ducked and ran around it and grabbed its long tail.

The beast twisted around and tried to grab Kenero but before it had time to snatch her, Kenero twisted its tail with great force and the creature fell to its side.

The creature moved around, trying to get to its feet but Kenero held a tight grip.

"Animals' tail help them keep their balance." Bell said.

I nodded, then my heart tightened. Another of the creature was running towards Kenero.

"No!" I whispered, I tried to move to help her but my body was still frozen with horror.

I caught a glimpse of green flash at the corner of my eyes and saw Kaoru slide down the willow and ran towards Kenero, she skid to a halt between Kenero and the second attacker.

It roared and charged straight towards Kaoru without hesitation. It slashed out a claw at Kaoru but she was smaller and too quick for the enormous creature, she ducked under its legs and gave its tail a hard tug. The beast roared and crashed onto all four legs, trying to gain more balance but Kaoru didn't let it get a chance, instead she bend it so hard that I heard a loud _crack. _

I heard Bell gasp and I stared as the beast yelped in pain and tumbled across the clearing, falling every few steps and disappeared into the forest.

I heard a growl came just beneath us. I looked down and saw one of the werewolf-like creature creeping towards Miyako.

"We have to help them!" I yelled, summoned some courage and jumped onto the creature's back.

It yelped in surprise and started to twist and turn, shaking violently which I almost lost my grip but I held onto most of the fur that grew on its neck.

By now Bell and Bunny have came down to help us. Bunny ran towards Miyako and helped her up, and backed towards the willow tree.

Bell ran towards me with pure terror shown on her face.

"Go for the tail!" I shouted as the creature continued trying to throw me off. It was shaking its head and neck so hard that it didn't notice Bell slip behind it. Suddenly I remembered that Bell isn't as strong as Kaoru or Kenero, those two seems like they know how to fight but this was the first time I ever had to face danger.

I wished I'm back at home, protected by mom and dad including the strong brick house. Safe from all kinds of treat and teasing my little sister, watching TV on a warm couch with chips and drinks spread out on the small table. Getting into my pink PJ and climb into my nice cuddling bed...

A furies roar snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Bell grabbing the beast's tail in her hand, even when the creature twisted and shook I could see Bell was shaking furiously.

The creature reared up and everything seems like slow-motion. Bell ran out of the way as the beast fell backwards, crashing down on me so hard I thought I had blacked out but the beast slowly got up on its hind leg and turned to face me.

It thew back its head and let out a high-pitching roar and swung back a unsheathed claw. It was about to claw me! I covered my head with both hands defensively as pain shot through my left arm as the creature clawed it.

I heard a furious yowl and looked up. Kaoru charged into its stomach and unbalanced it with a swift kick in one leg. It screeched in shock and fell on its back, waving all four legs in the air as it twisted around to get up.

"Momoko run!" Bell yelled. I didn't need to be told twice. I got up and backed towards Bell's voice, my eyes never left my attacker as Kaoru twisted its tail.

I glanced sideways and saw Miyako and Bunny pressing against the willow as two of the beasts loomed over them, Kenero taking a fighting position between the creature and the two girls. The first creature lead motionlessly on the ground.

A shiver ran down my spine. _'How did Kenero manage to kill it'_

"Let's go and help Kenero!" I said to Bell.

She just stared at me. "We couldn't even handle one of _those_ together. We can go now and report to the polices." She frightened voice echoed and pointed into the direction we came from.

Anger twisted in my stomach, part of what she said was true but we couldn't leave the others to die here. I yelled above the howls of the beasts, "No that won't work, look!" I waved my right hand around us,"This place is packed with those wolf-creatures and we can't leave the others and run away like cowards!"

Bell tensed then went silence and slowly looked around us.

"I will help them even if I can't help much or at least make time for Kenero or Kaoru. Even if it's a only 1% for us to break through those creatures, I will stand beside them even if I just met them. I am a human who care for other people in need even I'm just a useless annoyer. I would gratefully die beside a person who I fought with in my last few minutes. You can run away with your tail between your legs if that's what you want but I'm not. I want to step out for just once in my life without hiding behind my parents. I'm going to help Kenero now so you can ran back to your mother and cry as much as you like but this time I'm NOT!" I spat out the last words at Bell and ran towards Miyako them.

I felt an emotion started to wash into my chest, a bravery I haven't felt before. The thought of home vanished in my mind like quicksand. I narrowed my eyes and ran as fast as I can, Kenero was now dealing with one of the creature but the other was about to bounce on Miyako and Bunny.

Suddenly I heard light footsteps behind me. I glanced back to expect Kaoru running to help but to my surprise I saw Bell running alongside me. A gleam of unreadable emotion sparkled in her eyes.

"I'm coming with you. You're right there's no way out and I can't leave my newest friend to die here without knowing her better." she said.

I felt joy flooding over me as I understood what she said.

_Flashback _

_The leaves rustled as the wind blew it and moonlight shining only when the cloud is blown away but was covered up again before it even reached twenty seconds._

_"We have been walking for ... Um how many hours?" I asked._

_Bell laughed and turned to me. "The willow tree is in the _middle_ of the forest, remember? And we didn't walk for hours only about one hour eleven minutes." She said and checked her watch._

_"That is hours!" I complained._

_"Hour." She corrected. "Only one hour and eleven minutes that's all, oh and twelve minutes if I count that one." She teased when her watch show as another minute passed._

_I rolled my eyes. She giggled and nudged me with an elbow. "Don't be so mean to your new friend." She pretended to sound hurt._

_"Since when are we friends?!" I joked and gave Bell a soft push._

_We both laughed a bit and Bell held out both arms. "Friends?"_

_I smiled. "Why not?" I teased and gave her a hug._

_"I just hope I would be home before mom noticed I'm missing." She said as we walked on. "My big sister loves to scare me in to mornings so I hope they won't notice."_

_"I understand, my little sister always loves to sneak in and steal my things for pranks so I also hope she won't do it tonight." I explained._

_Bell giggled, "Seems like we are alike?"_

_I smiled. "You are an interesting person."_

_"So are you." We both laughed a bit as we continued towards our destination._

_End of Flashback_

I bit my lips as I kept running towards my companion. I have thought of going home safe-and-sound too early, now maybe we won't even have the chance to go home. I shook my head and cleared the thought away.

When I was within reach I jumped and caught the creature tail with both hands. It growled and glared at me. My eyes widen as it swished its tail, lifting me high into the air and slammed me into the ground. I heard a yell of fury and saw Bell trying to bend its tail like Kaoru has but it waved its tail effortlessly and slammed Bell into the willow tree. It slashed three times across her right leg forcing Bell to sit and lean against to willow tree.

Anger plunged though my veins as I grabbed its tail and bend with such force its tailbone cracked, surprising me and sending the beast stumbling away.

I felt claw rake deeply into my back, I twisted my head around and saw another creature standing there. I heard a scream and spun around to see Kenero have brought down that beast she was dealing with just now and is busy with another one but three more crept up towards Miyako and Bunny. They now have scratches around their legs and arms as they tried to defense themselves.

I turned back to the wolf who just scratched me and started to back toward the other to help them. I saw Kaoru running up behind my attacker and broke its tail in no time, it yowled in pain as it fell to its side unable to balance now. Kaoru grabbed my hand and ran towards the others.

"Seems like you got the hand of dealing with them like Kenero, huh?" I said to her, she just nodded and pulled me straight in front of Bell.

I already know what to do so I yelled to Kaoru, "I know what to do, go and help Miyako and Bunny quickly!" She nodded and sped off.

We continued to fight the werewolf-like creature but there was always more. I didn't think I could manage long, with Bell's leg badly injured and Miyako and Bunny frightened we didn't have much hope.

Bell, Miyako and Bunny huddled between the roots while Kaoru, Kenero and I tried to fight off as much beast as we can.

I was reaching my limit and I yelled, "I can't hold on much longer."

Some of the beasts backed down a bit but started to move towards us slowly so I could catch my breath. I saw both Kaoru and Kenero panting hard and they both had many deep wounds that is still bleeding.

"You can rest a bit we will hold them back as long as we can or you guys sneak around them and escape while we keep them busy." Kaoru said to me.

"No I won't, even if I'm reaching my limits I can't just leave you hear, lets escape together!" I yelled.

"Bell's bleeding won't stop and it's the same with all three of you!" Miyako yelled from under the roots.

Bunny suddenly started to cry and scream, "We're all going to die and I can't see my dad and twin sister again!" Hearing those words Miyako started to sob and tears pour down Bell's cheeks.

I felt my eyes started to water. "This was all a mistake, we should have never came." I cried.

I saw Kaoru shake but I couldn't see if it's because of anger or of the same reason as us.

The beasts moved slower like as if giving us time for us last seconds of lives.

I saw Kenero spun around and glared each of us in turn and growled, "We _will_ survive!"

"How do you know!" Kaoru challenged.

"I just do!"

Suddenly a howl echoed around the forest. My heart tightened as the thought of more of the wolf-beasts. But a screech echoed after the howl died away, then the howl echoed again this time along with the screech.

Something flashed in Kenero's eyes. "Thank goodness, help finally came." She whispered.

"Help?!" I asked in disbelief, "What if it's more of those creatures?!" I demanded and pointed at the Wolf-creatures, but after that howl all the creatures stopped moving.

"I know that howl," Kaoru whispered then turned to us and shouted, "It is help, it's Howling Wolf!"

Kenero sighed and added, "And Eagle, about time huh?"

**Done! The next chapter will also be Momoko's POV**

**Wolf and Eagle is on the show now and what will happen!**

**Review please while I make more.**

**And I would like to thank you all for your support.**

Ddd665 **and **Luna Eclipse 33 **Thank you for your lovely reviews**


	6. Chapter 5: Saved

**From now on I will start to answer reviews.**

**Answer reviews:**

**Luna Eclipse 33- **I'm glad you liked Howling Wolf and Swooping Eagle

**Ddd665- **I took nearly four hours on chapter 4 but I was really satisfied in the end

**The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z: **Yes Wolf and Eagle will be in the chapters more often now

**CuroLavaJewel- **Oh Curo-chan, don't worry the boys will come out sooner or later

**Guest- **You are quite rude to me in your review but I'd like to thank you for letting me relies there was something missing in my summary

**Mystical Raven- **Thanks, I've read you story and it's good

**lazylollipop girl- **Oh thank you, I really like that kind of review because I sometimes write those kinds too

**AnimeFreak168-** here's the chapter you've wanted to see, hope you enjoy it

**Tell me if I missed you out**

**Now here goes the next chapter**…..

Chapter 5

Momoko's POV:

I heard the howl and shriek again but this time closer now.

I saw Kenero slowly sat down. "We're going to survive." She whispered and sighed.

I winced at the sudden pain on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw the deep scratch from one of the wolf-creature earlier, it was still bleeding. Then I relies that I have scratches all over my arms and legs – mostly deep ones.

One of the creatures suddenly roared and charged towards us, like a signal the rest followed. There were still lots of them even after we fought off many.

All my wounds is starting to sting and burn so I forced myself not to move, only watch as the creatures thunder towards us helplessly. _'Damn it why does it only started to hurt now.'_ I thought.

The one that roared was already three meters away from Kaoru and Kenero – who is a few steps away from me. Both of them was worn out and was sitting on the ground, they didn't even look frightened as if they were sure there will be help one the way.

_'Please get up and run!'_ I begged but was too tried to even speak.

I saw something shot out from above the trees and sped passed the beast's face in a black blur. The creature roared in pain and held one eye, I can see blood spilling out from between its claws.

A flying shriek sounded from above and I heard strong flaps of wings. I lifted my head and saw an enormous eagle circling the clearing.

I lowered my head. All the other wolf-creatures was glaring up at the eagle, one of them growled loudly. The rest lifted their heads and let out a high wailing howl, I have to cover my ears as it lasted for a few seconds.

I stared in horror as the nearest beast – the one with scratched eye – grabbed Kenero's one arm and lifted her high in the air. Kaoru and I got up quickly, ready to help her but the creature was too high. Three meters tall and plus its long arm, Kenero was at least four meters lifted from the ground.

I heard the eagle's flapping wings and turned to see it speeding towards the creature. I froze when I heard it shriek or more like yowl….

"Get your dirty hands off her you peace of rubbish!"

I stared in disbelief as the eagle clawed the creature's other good eye with sharp talons and grabbed Kenero from it. The eagle grip Kenero's both arm with each talon and gently set her on the ground a few meters away from the beast – who was yelping in pain and holding both injured eyes with its claws. When the eagle made sure Kenero is alright it flew towards the beast and tore out its throat with one talon, the beast fell to the ground – dead.

Two other beasts hurtle towards us but was both knocked down as a gray shape slammed into their heads. I stared in amaze as a gray wolf landed in front of the two limb bodies. It lifted its broad head and stared at us with its yellow eyes. It was a male, I could see his well-muscled body and his strong-lean shoulders – in fact both eagle and the wolf was a male.

Three more of the beasts lunched at us but the wolf swung around and leaped at one. He snapped his jaws around the creature's throat and bit hard, drops of blood sprayed on the grass as the beast's limp body fell to the ground, the wolf landed neatly next to the dead body.

The other two roared and sprang high into the air, ready to attack the wolf. The eagle flapped his wings and swooped pass the two beasts' throat in great speed that I only saw a blur. The two creatures fell to the ground with a loud thump.

I stared at the limp bodies of the powerful creature, blood still pouring out from their wounds. The ones that were left was now backing away when they saw their own-kind defeated with only a few strong strikes.

The creatures turned and fled into the darkness, I let out a long sigh of relief.

"Don't think it's over yet." The wolf growled.

I stared in shock at it. "You can talk?"

He nodded. "We'll explain later but those _baldwolves _have called their pack-leaders."

"Pack-leaders?" I asked

"Yes, all these baldwolves is from three separate packs but they must be traveling together." The gray wolf explained briefly. After a few minutes he glared into the forest and growled, "They're here."

I followed his glaze. _'How does he know, there isn't any sounds or movements.'_

The wolf lifted his muzzle and sniffed a few times. "They're closing in."

I slapped my own forehead. _'Oh their noses, I forgot. Their brilliant sense of smells.'_

I heard Miyako gasp and looked up just in time to see three pairs of white eyes blinking in the shadows.

The gray wolf growled and his hackle started to rise. The black-and-white eagle flew and sat on the wolf's left shoulder, his feather fluffed up and made him look twice his size.

The three pack-leaders stepped into the clearing on their hind legs. They were all one foot higher than the ones we just saw all three of them had a bad scar that still showed clearly even if they were healed: The one in the middle had a scar that ran down its left eye. The one on the right had a sorter tail only about one-and-a-half meter but was still long to me. The last one on the left only have one ear, the other was torn off.

I gulped at the sight of their strong bodies which have a lot of small scars to tell me they are very experienced in battle.

"I, Scarer, leader of Scar-Vicious-Pack, known by the scar on my eye when I entered the Sinvicrue-Survival-Trial!" the one in the middle growled.

"I am called Swift-Tail, leader of Speed-Vicious-Pack. Although my tail had been bitten off in the Sinvicrue-Survival-Trail, I am the fastest Sinvicrue in our history!" the one with the sorter tail growled.

"Greetings, I am Torn, leader of Torn-Heart-Vicious-Pack, one of the female Sinvicrue who passed the Sinvicrue-Survival-Trail!" the last leader said. I could heard her voice was a bit higher than the other two so which means she is a female.

"Greetings Scarer, Swift-Tail, Torn, I am Howling Wolf and this is Swooping Eagle. We hope that we'll sort out this problem without a fight." Wolf growled in a low voice.

"After what you have done to our packs!" Swift-Tail cried, "Six of them are dead and most had their tail off and will never balance properly unless years of training!"

"You all should feel the pain they had!" Torn growled and took step forward.

Scarer bared his teeth but ordered Torn to stop with a hiss. "Take them as prisoners and we'll see what boss shall do!"

Wolf growled and Eagle glared at them with his dark brown eyes.

"Never in a million years, you filthy things!" Kaoru yelled. I was impressed by her courage but now she had angered the leaders.

The three of them laughed but anger flashed in their eyes.

"Bravely said!" Scarer sneered, "But foolish with your hopeless words!" after the last words escaped his mouth all three leaders charged towards us at the same time.

Eagle flashed towards Torn while Wolf lunged at Scarer. I stared in horror as Kaoru and Kenero jumped onto Swift-Tail.

_'Are those two insane!' _I tried to get up to help them but the wound on my back burned like devil fire.

Kenero was on the leader's back while Kaoru lunged at him. Swift-Tail roared in hater and slashed an unsheathed claw across Kaoru's stomach then with both claws bunched hard in her back, sending Kaoru crashing into the hard ground.

"Kaoru!" Kenero yowled.

Swift-Tail twisted his head around and snapped his jaws into Kenero's left shoulder. He growled and swung her off his back and clawed her a few times then threw her on the ground next to Kaoru.

Swift-Tail sneered and slowly stalked towards them. Wolf broke free from his own fight and leaped at Swift-Tail.

"Don't you dare touch them!" he howled.

As quick as thunder, Scarer shot forward and bit into Wolf's tail and pulled him away from Swift-Tail. "I'm you option, Wolf!" he growled.

Wolf spat furiously and tried to struggle away from Scarer to help Kaoru and Kenero.

Ignoring the pain, I ran up to Swift-Tail and stood protectively in front of my wounded companions. Swift-Tail growled and lifted one enormous claw, ready to aim a powerful bow.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I covered my ear as the loud cry echoed through the clearing. I turned to see Miyako was still under the roots, tears streaming down her face. Bell and Bunny have also covered their ears. Miyako's cry still cracking in the air, her eyes tightly shut.

Swift-Tail yelped and covered his ears, shaking his head furiously – Scarer and Torn was doing the same. Wolf crouched on the floor, his pointed ears flat against his head. Eagle flew high in the air and circling the clearing.

Some leaves flattered down from the trees, the reflection in the pond turned blurry. My ear drums felt like it will burst in any moment from the loud high-pitching cry. The ground seem to shook as my head started to feel dizzy.

The three leaders growled for the last time, then turned and fled into the shadows.

I turned and walked towards Miyako as quick as I can.

"Miyako, they're gone now!" I yelled above her cry with all the strength I had left. I sighed in relief when her cry died away, I sat a few steps away from the willow tree as the pain came back in my back.

"Momoko!"

I looked up to see Miyako running towards me. Her eyes were red and puffy.

I managed to smile as she kneeled down next to me. "Thanks for chasing them off." I teased.

She took off her jacket and pressed it onto my back, trying to stop the bleeding.

"No go and help Kaoru and Kenero." I whispered and turned to them but two boys were already helping them up.

One of the boys had dark blue spicky hair and bright yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark gray-brown coat with sharp tooth buttons, blue pants and black boots, a long gray scarf covering his neck and one end hanging behind his back.

The other boy also have spicked hair but a bit longer and is golden brown, his eyes were dark brown, under his long coat he wore a brown jacket with small bone buttons, he wore black pants and dark brown leather boots.

The blue-haired boy offered Kaoru a hand which she gratefully accepted.

"That was a stupid thing to do you two." The brown-haired boy said as he helped Kenero to her feet. "Those three were leaders and not weaklings like the ones you chased off."

"Will you stop scolding and help Miyako or Bunny tend to the others!" Kenero snapped impatiently.

The boy narrowed his eyes but Kenero shoved him towards us. "Go on, get to it!"

He stood there for a few seconds before he walked up to us and kneeled down next to Miyako.

"Here let me help." He said softly to Miyako and removed the jacket from my back. Miyako gently rolled up my shirt to take a look at my wound. I heard her gasp.

"That is a nasty scratch." The boy said. I turned my head and saw my deep scratch: the wound was still bleeding and the sides were swollen.

The boy took out a bottle from behind his back. _'Is there a bag or something?'_ I thought but yelped when he sprayed the liquid on my back.

"Sorry but I have to get rid of the infection." He said and set the bottle down on the ground. He took out another red bottle and sprayed the liquid on my injury like he did before. I hissed as the wound started to burn.

"Just wait a bit." The boy said and quickly took out a container with honey-coloured cream. I sighed and relaxed when he rubbed some of the cream on my wound, smoothing the pain.

"There, now let me see the worst wounds first." He said and Miyako started to show his my worst injuries.

"What's your name?" I asked while he tended to my wounds like he did to the first.

"Huh?"

"She asked 'what's your name.'" Miyako repeated my question with a warm smile.

"I thought you knew," There was surprise in his tone, "Wolf mentioned my name when he was talking to the three pack leaders, remember? Swooping Eagle."

My eyes widen and I turned to face him. "You're that eagle!?"

"Don't move. Yes, I am the black-and-white eagle you just saw and my name _is_ Swooping Eagle." He said but his eyes never left my injuries as he carried on with his work.

"So the other boy is Howling Wolf?"

He nodded, I looked around and saw Wolf was helping with Kaoru's wounds.

"There, you're done." Eagle said and turned to Miyako, "Any wounds?"

"Only a few scratches but not deep." She said and pulled Eagle towards the willow tree where Bunny and Bell were sitting under the roots. "Bell's leg is badly scratched come quick!"

They rushed off to help Bell. I got up and walked towards Wolf and Kaoru, Kenero was sitting a few steps away.

"How's you wound?" she asked as I walked up to her.

"Million times better."

She nodded and turned back to Kaoru and Wolf. I saw some blood dripping down on one side of her face.

"Ok, you'll be fine now." Wolf said helped Kaoru stand up.

"Thanks dude." Kaoru said while rubbing a scratch on her arm, Wolf nodded and walked up to us.

"Eagle just helped with my wounds." I said. He nodded and kneeled down next to Kenero.

"Let me look at that wound." He said and parted some fringe on her right forehead. He started to put some ointment. Kenero didn't even flinch, only sat motionlessly and stared ahead with blank eyes, her face was emotionless.

I turned to see Eagle helping Bell. Bunny and Miyako stood a few steps away. I looked around the clearing and stared at the six dead bodies of the _baldwolves_.

I closed my eyes and breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

_"Head North after everyone is ready but set out before dawn comes. Keep walking until you hear the voices of rushing water."_

My eyes shot open and I looked around wildly. I turned to Wolf and asked, "Did you say something?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

After tending to the wounds we all gather under the willow tree. Miyako and Bunny sat on the roots while we all sat on the ground except Kenero who sat on the lowest branch of the willow.

"Why don't you join us?" I called.

She shook her head and smirked, "Nah, I'm fine up here. I like higher places more, I usually spend hours sitting on high building roofs." Kaoru just chuckled.

I shivered, I hate heights, no I was terrified of heights.

"So could you tell us about these wolf-like creatures and their pack leaders?" I asked once we settled down.

"They are called baldwolves, they came from the werewolf breed but they are blood-thirst, cruel and turn into much bigger size at full moon. On the full moon they go into villages in-search of blood for survival," Wolf explained, "The leaders are called Sinvicrue, they must pass a trail which they mention just now, called Sinvicrue-Survival-Trail. In these trial two highly skilled baldwolves will fight each other till one dies or better said killed. The one who survives will be rewarded as a Sinvicrue – a leader – and will be able to lead a pack. Their pack name will be chosen by their leader."

"But then there'll be packs and packs of them if they can pass the trail so easily!" Miyako cried.

"No, the trail doesn't work like that," Eagle answered before Wolf could speak, "There will be many levels they must pass and as far as the information we gathered, there're usually only two baldwolves who passed each trail at minimum and maximum is five."

"How many trails are there per year?" I asked.

"One every two years," Eagle murmured.

"Are they your enemies?" Kaoru asked. I looked at Wolf and Eagle curiously.

They nodded.

"Then aren't you in danger all the time?" Kenero called from where she sat.

"No," Wolf growled, "Hinarin managed to make a deal with their boss and we have borders in our world, and I'm glad we set the borders before them so our territory is much more wider than theirs."

"So we must go to your world?" Bunny asked.

We all turned to her, socked by her question.

"Why do we have to go to their world?" Bell echoed, "There's no need."

Kenero jumped down from the branch and walked up to us. "Then why did Hinarin tell us to come here?" she challenged.

We all turned to the two boys but they shook their heads. "I have no idea why Hinarin told you to meet here and why she sended us, she only said you will know what to do." Wolf murmured and stared at us with half-closed eyes.

"We only got a sign which told us to hide in the willow tree from the baldwolves – the sign was sended to Miyako," Kenero growled, "Nothing else."

Silence swept through the clearing when the words left her mouth. I felt an uneasy feeling bubbling inside my stomach.

_'Should I tell them?'_ I thought _'Yes I have to.'_

I cleared my throat and said awkwardly, "I think I got a sign just now."

All eyes turned to me, I gulped.

"When I asked you did you talk to me when you were tending to Kenero's wounds, remember?" I asked Wolf, he nodded and I carried on, "I heard someone said _'Head North after everyone is ready but set out before dawn comes. Keep walking until you hear the voices of rushing water.'_" I repeated to words that echoed in my mind.

"You should have told us ages ago!" Kaoru yelled and got to her feet, the others stood up and nodded.

"Ok, sorry~ye." I grumbled as I stood up.

"You said north right?" Eagle asked, I nodded. I watched in amaze as he turned into eagle again. "Follow me!" He called and flew in the north direction.

We all followed.

"It's almost dawn!"

I turned to see Kenero glaring at me. "Next time if there's any signs tell the rest of us!" she growled and looked at all of us in turns, her glare rested on me the longest.

I bit back an angry report and nodded, the rest nodded too. Miyako seems uneasy but Bunny was gazing at Kenero with admire and respect sparkling in her eyes. Bell gave her a hard stare but said nothing. Kaoru seem unbothered but intrest swan in her eyes.

I turned my attention back to our journey, the whispers echoed in my mind over and over.

_"Head North after everyone is ready but set out before dawn comes. Keep walking until you hear the voices of rushing water."_

_Head north….._

_Before dawn….._

_Voices of rushing water….._

_Danger on its way….._

**There done with this chapter.**

**I think I've explained the baldwolves, Sinvicrue and Sinvicrue-Survival-Trail etc. quiet clear if not give me a word and I'll explain it in the next chapter more clearly (If there is a need) XP**

**The next chapter will bring another amazing adventure!**

**What will happen next?**

**Review and find out soon! **


	7. Chapter 6: Waterfall

**Answer to reviews:**

**Guest- **Glad you like it, sorry if you think I was rude to you

**Artic Queen-** Thanks for reading

**The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z: **There will be more voice guides later in the story

**Gina-** Thanks my friend

Chapter 6: Waterfall

Bunny's POV:

Excitement flooded inside every part of my body as I ran alongside my new companion.

I gazed up at Eagle who is leading.

Wolf was in his animal form and racing a few meters ahead but not too fast that we will lose sight of him.

Miyako was struggling a bit to keep up and the same to me but I still can keep running for a while with all these energy in me.

I glanced at Momoko and Bell. Momoko is staring at Kenero through narrowed eyes and murmured something to Bell that I couldn't hear, clearly unhappy at Kenero's attitude.

As for Kaoru and Kenero, they are keeping a well place, running a few steps ahead. Somehow I feel a rush of respect for those two and the others, and somehow I could feel that Kenero isn't really trying to be mean.

Wolf's ears pricked as he lashed his tail three times.

"What's wrong wolf!" Momoko called.

He glanced back at us, "I can hear something up ahead I think it's the sound of water."

I looked at Miyako with sparkling eyes and she looked back with a huge smile.

A cold wind blew from up ahead. Momoko, Bell and Kenero's long hair danced gracefully in the air. I closed my eyes as the cool breeze washed my face.

_"Up ahead there is a waterfall, follow the path behind it and our spirits will be waiting."_

I opened my eyes and couldn't help letting out a squeak of joy.

"Guys I got a massage, a sign I mean!" I cried.

All eyes turned to me. I breathed and told them the sign.

"Ok waterfall up ahead!" Wolf barked in excitement then howled.

Eagle who is flying high ahead let out a flying cry, saying he got the massage.

As we raced through the dark forest and I can hear the thundering water of the waterfall growing louder.

I slowed a bit and matched places with Miyako.

"You ok?" I asked, "Or must I tell them to slow down a bit."

Miyako gazed at me with warm eyes and shook her head. "This is the first time I ever used up so much energy but I don't wish to slow down the others, they seem to be eager to get to the waterfall and it's almost dawn." She whispered.

Suddenly I understood why Kenero is upset, she did think of the others' limits first and now I know why she wants to get going earlier.

The trees grew close together here and some roots were propped out of the ground.

Miyako tripped over a root and fell to the ground. I turned and was about to help her but Kaoru pushed pass me.

"Keep going, we cannot waste any time I'll help her."

I nodded sadly and raced to catch up with the others.

I could see the waterfall up ahead and the thundering water's voice grew louder, voices seem to echo in my ear but I couldn't make out the words.

We stopped at the water's edge and started at the waterfall and the river that ran deep into the forest. Eagle flew down and turned back into his human form and Wolf turned back too.

"I never knew there is a place like this." Bell murmured.

Footsteps sounded from behind. I turned to see Kaoru and Miyako running up to us.

"Sorry, did we miss anything?" Kaoru panted.

"Nope, don't worry if there is exciting we will wait for you." Wolf replied.

"So…" Bell glanced at me, "What now?"

I tilted my head to one side. "They said _'Up ahead there is a waterfall, follow the path behind it and our spirits will be waiting'_."

"So we must follow the path?" Eagle asked, "But what path?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey is that it?" Miyako said and pointed at the waterfall.

My gaze followed where she is pointing: next to the waterfall there was a narrow footpath that we would be able to go behind the thundering water, but is was on the other side of the river.

Momoko snorted and looked at Miyako. "I guess you are planning to swim over huh?"

Kenero frowned, "I think there's no other way."

"Huh?!" Momoko raised an eyebrow, "How will we get across, swim? I doubt it, the current is strong can't you see? Don't expect –"

Before she could finish Kaoru jumped into the water and started to swim across.

"Hey! Kaoru what do you think you're doing!" Kenero yelled.

But Kaoru didn't seem to hear her. Kicking out strongly she swam across and climbed out on the other side.

Her cloths were dripping wet. She waved and called, "Hey the current isn't as strong as it looks, come on swim over!"

I eyes sparkled, Kenero stared across blankly while Momoko bit her bottom lips. Miyako looked uncertain and Wolf growled softly. Eagle just shook his head and sighed.

"Well." Eagle said and turned to us. "She's already across we may as well follow."

"What?!" Momoko cried, "I can't swim like that!"

Wolf sighed. "Eagle I think you should just carry them over, in fact they're not that heavy."

Eagle nodded and turned into his animal form. "Who's going first?" he asked while flapping his wings.

"I think Miyako can go first." Kenero said and nudged the blond girl.

Eagle nodded and gentle grip both Miyako's arms with his talon and flew across.

"Ok I'll swim across, anyone fancy joining me?" Wolf asked and walked to the water's edge.

Kenero walked up and stood beside him, before I know it I was already standing on Wolf's other side.

Wolf grinned and focused on the other side of the river. "One… two…"

Excitement surged through me as I waited for the moment to jump.

"Three!"

I glanced sideways and saw Wolf and Kenero launched into the black water. I grunted and jumped, I flinched as the cold touched my skin.

The water was so dark that at first I couldn't tell which way was up, I closed one eye and held my mouth with both hands.

_'Kaoru said the current isn't strong, I think it wasn't strong for _her _but _is_ strong for _me_.'_

I shook my head and stared at the black water surrounding me.

My lungs screamed for air as I slightly parted my lips, some bubbles escaped my mouth and swam upwards.

I eyes widened, I kicked out my legs and swam towards the bubbles. My chest ached. A whisper rang in my head.

_"Almost there, you're almost there."_

I broke the surface and took a huge gulp of air. I coughed and stared around me.

Suddenly a soft pelt brushed my left side I turned to see Wolf pushing me towards the other side of the river. Then I felt someone tug my right arm, I focused on the face and saw Kenero pulling me.

I kicked as hard as I could but started to feel exhaustion draining my energy away, now I don't think swimming was a good idea anymore.

As we reached the shore Kenero scrambled onto the dry land, I pulled half of my body on the shore and fought for breath, Wolf was beside me in his human form.

Momoko and Bell was already over. The others ran up to us, Miyako and Momoko helped me up while Bell and Eagle helped Wolf. Kaoru held out a hand and pulled Kenero to her feet.

"I though you're going to drown!" Miyako cried and hugged me tightly.

"The current was strong." I said.

"Oh I thought _some_ people said it wasn't strong." Momoko said and gave Kaoru a hard stare. She just shrugged.

We walked slowly towards the waterfall, once we reached there Momoko took the lead around and behind the thundering water, closely followed by Bell. Miyako followed after her, I shivered and followed my friend.

"Aren't you two coming?" I heard Kenero's voice over the rushing water.

"No, we will guard outside." Wolf replied.

"Those baldwolves won't come back in a hurry." Kaoru said.

I glanced back at them.

Eagle smiled and replied, "I think you will know what to do."

"Hey guys hurry up!" I called.

"Coming!" Kaoru called.

I hurried into the waterfall closely followed by Kaoru and Kenero.

**I know some of you aren't fond of Kenero, please just give her some time to get use to company. You'll know what I mean when I tell you about her past. It will be in one of the chapter later. She's a good friend once they get use to each other, in fact they will be friends with strong bonds later on.**

**They are near to receive their powers….**

**What will happen….**

**Please review**

**Check out my other story 'PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner' note: story on Kaoru**

**and my newest story also on Kaoru- 'PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**


	8. Chapter 7: Kaoru and Miyako's power

**Answer to reviews:**

**CuroLavaJewel- **thanks though I'm happy you still read my story

**New world-** here is the next chapter

Chapter 7: Kaoru and Miyako's Beast-Spirit form

Kaoru's POV:

We stood in the waterfall and stared around the rocky walls. I stood close to the entrance.

"So what must we do now?" I asked.

The others just shrugged.

"Close your eyes maybe." Bell suggested.

I grunted in agreement while the others just nodded.

I closed my eyes and felt the water-drops of the waterfall against the back of my neck.

The water rumbled and whispers echoed inside the cave. I frowned but didn't open my eyes.

The whispers were faint and I could only make out some of the words.

_The six have came…_

_Release the power of Beast-Spirits…_

_Gain them power to save the Beast-Spirit-World…_

I shut my eyes tighter, those words won't help but suddenly a louder voice rang in the cave.

_"Wait till sunrise, the light will summon and gain you the power of our ancestors."_

My eyes shot open and I breathed a few times.

The other opened their eyes and looked at me with questioned gaze.

"Got a sign?" Bell asked. I nodded and told them the message.

Kenero sighed and murmured, "Do we have to wait again?"

My eyelids were sore with exhaustion and I couldn't help but let out a huge yawn.

But the sun will rise eventually.

When the first sunlight peered over the mountains the light immediately shined on the waterfall, lighting up the whole cave.

The ground suddenly began to shake furiously.

I almost fell but I managed to keep my balance. I glanced at the others, Miyako and Bunny fell. Momoko also stood her ground while Bell leaned against the wall of the cave. Kenero fell on one knee.

"What's happening!" Bunny yelled over the sound of shaking stones.

"Wolf! Eagle!" I yowled but they didn't come in.

I was about to run out to get them but a squeak made me stop.

I turned to see a stone-stand growing out of the ground, yes grow.

Then another grow out and another then another till there were six stands.

Momoko walked up to one of the stands curiously.

"Careful!" Bell whispered. Momoko nodded.

I walked up to another stand and the other followed till each of us were at one stand.

When I looked closer I saw there was a dull stone-like thing on the stands.

"What's this?" I asked the others.

When the others just shrugged I touched to stone – or better said poked the stone.

Green light shot out of the stone and I leaped back in surprise.

"Kaoru!" I heard the others yell but was drowned when black light streamed around me, leaving me in darkness.

I swung my head from side to side but everything was darkness, endless black darkness I couldn't even see one thing.

Then a light glowed from a distance.

I covered my eyes with my arm and peered at the bright light. After a moment I was used to the brightness.

I blinked and removed my arm, a figure walked from the light.

Panic started to rise inside me when I saw what it was.

_Leopard!_

I was froze on the spot and couldn't run, it came up to me and stood a few steps away.

It blinked at me with its bright eyes. It wasn't snaring or growling, it wasn't bristling or unsheathing its claws but looking at me with a soft-caring gaze.

_"Welcome Kaoru Matsubara, one of the chosen girls. I think our ancestors chose the right one."_

My eyes widen the leopard didn't move its mouth to talk, the voice just echoed in the darkness. "What do you mean the right one?" I asked.

It sat down showing its lean, strong muscles.

_"You are chosen to go to the Beast-Spirit-World and complete a mission to save our world. This may effect both our worlds you will understand what I mean soon."_

"But why me?" I whispered.

_"The fight with those baldwolves should have given you the answer." _It got up and walked up to me. _"You will be the one with strength and courage throughout this mission."_

My hand suddenly reached out on its own and rested on the leopard's head.

Green light started to outline the leopard and shot out rays of lame green light, my vision was blinded except for the green light.

I caught a faint outline of the leopard as it started to disappear. It was turning into green light and streaming into my hand.

_'I'm dissolving it!'_ I realized.

I shut my eyes as the sudden pain shot through my body but it soon faded.

I felt its lean muscles joint with mine, my hands growing its powerful claws, its tail lashing behind me and gaining me strong stapled balances, the pointed ears pricked and could hear from distances away, its sharp fangs growing in my mouth, my eyes gleaming in the darkness and could see better than before.

_"Kaoru Matsubara I gain you your Beast-Spirit form, you will be known as Forest Leopard the powerful and brave cat of the six chosen girls."_

The leopard's voice echoed around me and I felt my body falling, I opened my eyes and blinked.

I was back in the cave behind the waterfall.

I heard a screech, I turned to see Miyako holding Bunny's hand tightly they both were staring at me with round scared eyes.

I turned to see Kenero, Momoko and Bell taking a fighting position.

I blinked at looked at myself, my eyes widen.

I was wearing a new outfit: a lame green T-shirt with a yellow letter 'FL' and a green leaf on the left bottom corner. I was wearing a long-sleeved black jacket that comes just above my stomach and it has two pockets on the front near my shoulder and one on my left arm. I was wearing a black pant that has a green pocket on my right leg and two dark-green belts hanging from each side, there were sharp pointed metals on the belts. I wore black leather boots that has faint green line running down the sides, there were also sharp metal ends at the heel of the boots. I also wore black gloves that is uncovered at the finger tips, and I wore a dark green scarf-mask that comes above my nose and the two long ends were hanging behind me. A necklace was showing under my scarf-mask, it was a lame green crystal tied to a rope.

I quickly pulled down my mask and turned to the others – the mask looked like a scarf now.

"Who are you?" Bell demanded.

I tilted my head to one side. "What do you mean? I'm Kaoru."

Their eyes widen.

"Ha we're not blind, we know how Kaoru looks!" Momoko said.

"I _am _Kaoru Mastubara, one of the chosen girls. And the one who swam across the river first, the tomboy with a cap and wore green cloths!" I yelled.

Miyako blinked. "It is Kaoru-san!" she squeaked.

The others came closer to me.

"What happened to you?" Bell asked and pulled one end of my scarf.

I told them what happened and they all looked at each other with confusion.

"So we must also touch the stones." Kenero suggested.

They nodded and each walked up to a stand.

Miyako was the first one to touch her stone.

Miyako's POV:

Black light streamed out the stone and swallowed my into darkness.

My heart was thundering and I walked in the darkness.

I didn't trip or bump into anything, it was like in an empty dark room.

I heard flaps of wings.

I turned to see a bird flying towards me with blue light shining from it.

_"Welcome Miyako_ _Gotokuji, are you ready to receive your power of Spirit-Beast?"_

The words sang in the air.

I swallowed and nodded.

It flew closer and I saw it was a blue jay.

It rested on my shoulder and I touched its head with on finger.

I closed my eyes and felt warmth swam through my body.

_"You are a girl with love and care, in this mission you will be known as a healer. When your group is formed they will need you care."_

I felt the lightness of the small bird lifting me, my hands turning into beautiful blue wings that can flaps gracefully in the air, its black beak singing out songs of pure beauty, pattern feathers covered my back, my feet turning into small orange talons that could grip small branches.

_"Miyako Gotokuji, you will be known as Ocean Blue Jay in you Beast-Spirit form, the bird of grace and beauty out of the six girls."_

The ground gave away.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the cave.

I looked around and only saw Kaoru… no Forest Leopard.

"Hey, Miyako right?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm Ocean Blue Jay now."

"I'm glad that I'm not in that outfit." She said.

I looked at myself and squeaked in delight.

I was wearing zipped light blue jacket with a pocket near my shoulder, the sleeves were parted on the side and were clipped together with a dark blue button and healer badge on my both arms: a blood droplet with white wings. Inside I wore a black T-shirt. On the right bottom corner of my jacket there were the letters 'OBJ' with one wing on one side. I had light blue gloves that covered all my fingers. I wore a dark blue skirt that comes between my laps, the edges were split neatly but underneath there were another layer of thin black shirt and black leggings. I had light blue high-heel boots that comes just above my knee and there were a pocket on the side of my right boot. I also wore a scarf-mask but it was triangle shape in the front and it's not long like Leopards, the two short ends were neatly tied behind my neck and under my scarf-mask there were a necklace: a light blue crystal tied to a plane black rope.

"I love this outfit." I squealed.

She just rolled her eyes.

"You were the first one to touch the stones then Bell and Bunny then Kenero and Momoko. They'll be back shortly."

I was filled with excitement, seems like this mission will be a nice adventure.

**So you know who will be next to receive their Beast-Spirit.**

**A Beast-Spirit is people like Wolf and Eagle, they can turn into animal form and Beast-Spirit form. You can also say that it's people of the Beast-Spirit-World.**

**So Kaoru is Forest Leopard and Miyako is Ocean Blue Jay, what will the others be?**

**Can you guess?**

**Review… review… review**

**My other stories:**

**'PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner'**

**'PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**


	9. Chapter 8: Bell and Bunny's power

**Answer to reviews:**

**CuroLavaJewel- **Bingo Bunny is a bunny :P

**Ddd665- **thanks (^.^)b *this is thumbs up*

**Luna Eclipse 33- **everyone can easily guess Bunny is bunny

**Guest- **Thanks, why don't you get an account?

Chapter 8: Bell and Bunny's Beast-Spirit form

Bell's POV:

I looked around but nothing was in sight. I was in a white room.

_'Clam down, nothing to be afraid of.'_

I walked around and suddenly stepped into something.

It started to suck me into the ground.

Panic and fear thundered in my heart.

I shut my eyes and tried to push away my panic.

_'This is just a vision, nothing is real.'_

I felt the ground swallowed me up.

I opened my eyes after a while and sat up.

I rubbed my eyes but my surrounding was all dark.

I heard something flapping in a distance.

_"Bell Tenstushi, don't be afraid."_

A soft voice whispered.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths then opened them again.

I blinked when I saw a white snowfinch sitting in front of me.

_"You came."_

It sang without moving its mouth.

I took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, there is danger on the way and I'm willing to face it."

It tilted its head to one side. _"Even if you don't know what will be waiting for you? Right now in the Beast-Spirit-World is a mess, baldwolves crossed the borders now and then, and creatures are looking for the lost crystals after the news was spread."_

"What crystals?"

It shaked its head from side to side.

_"You'll know soon enough but are your sure you want to face the danger?"_

I lifted my chin and replied, "Of course, it's better than let all people in the city to suffer."

The little bird nodded and flew up to me, I reached out a hand and it landed on my arm.

_"Then I think you're more than ready."_

I reached out my free hand and rested it around its back then closed my eyes.

_"Bell Tenstushi you are a girl who first do research before you act, this will keep the group safe from time to time. You and Momoko will help Wolf think of all sorts of plans to pull your group through bad times."_

A sudden shock pushed through my body but was gone after a heartbeat.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the air above the forest.

I let out terrified screech.

_"Calm down Bell, flap you wings and let the wind guide you."_

The snowfinch's voice sounded in my head.

I looked at my hands and saw wings instead.

I gently flapped a few times and shot into the sky.

I ducked clouds and flew around and around.

I shouted in joy but instead of a yell I sang out a song of melody.

I spin in circles a few times and dived down to the forest.

_"Bell Tentsushi from now on your Beast-Spirit name will be Icy Snowfinch. Help your group though out this mission and don't feel unsure to challenge anyone."_

The snowy bird's voice whispered in the air.

I saw Wolf and Eagle beside the waterfall but they took no notice of me.

I dived into the waterfall splashing Leopard and the blond wet.

I landed next to the wall and glanced at the two soaked girls.

I looked at myself and saw I wasn't a bird anymore but not in the same cloths I used to wear.

I now wore a light-gray one-piece dress with a black belt and a white jacket, a black pocket on my left arm and both bottom sides. At the left bottom edge of my dress was 'IS' and a small yellow bell. I still had my black Alice band. I wore a dark gray scarf-mask and the ends were white, it wasn't long and both ends hang in front of me and reached my stomach. I wore white high-heel boots that has snowflake patterns on the sides and there were a black pocket on my left boot's side. There was also a white crystal necklace under my scarf-mask.

"No you mind?!" Leopard asked crossly while trying to squeeze out the water in her long scarf-mask that reaches her legs.

"You're Bell or Kenero?" the blond girl asked, she didn't seem bothered by the water.

"Bell and I'm Icy Snowfinch now." I said proudly. "You're Miyako right?"

Her eyes shined. "Yap, Ocean Blue Jay now and the only blond girl."

I giggled. Kenero and I both have long snowy-white hair no wonder Miyako got mixed up.

I looked around and asked, "Where's the other three?"

Kaoru replied while squeezing some water out of her jacket, "They'll be back just now but hopefully not the way you did."

I laughed in my mind and waited for the others to come back.

Bunny's POV:

_'How did I get here?'_

I looked around the forest outside the waterfall.

I walked towards the thundering water and saw Wolf and Eagle sitting outside.

"Hey! Eagle, Wolf!" I called and waved but they didn't seem to hear.

_"Bunny."_

I turned to see a small brown rabbit hopping towards me. The words echoed in the air.

_"They won't hear you, not till I allow it."_

When it came close enough I scooped it up in my arms.

It just twitched its whiskers.

_"Bunny Jushimono I hope when you set out on the mission you won't just play with any animals you see. Enemies lurk out there everywhere, even the tiniest insect could be an enemy Beast-Spirit."_

I nodded.

_"But you are a girl that has hope even if the whole place is destroyed. Your hope will be needed in the future."_

It reached out its nose and touched my chin. Warmth swam through my body and disappeared to be replaced by energy.

"I wonder what's happening in there."

I turned and blinked. I could hear Wolf and Eagle's conversation even from far away.

I turned and looked at my back.

I leaped up in horror. I looked at my hands but saw brown paws.

_"Bunny Jushimono from now on your Beast-Spirit name will be Hoping Bunny –"_

"But my name _is_ Bunny." I said before the voice could finish.

The voice ignored me and carried on.

_"You will be known as the healer along with Miyako, or Ocean Blue Jay. You are a girl with life and energy though your excitement concerns me but I believe you are the right choice for the healing job."_

I kicked out my hind legs and shot forward in a great speed, at first I crashed into the earth but soon I got hold of the jumping way.

I raced through the forest, I ran and ran, still felt the energy pushing through me.

_"The others will be waiting."_

I grunted but turned and raced towards the water fall.

I didn't bother to take the path around the waterfall, just crashed through it.

I knocked into something and we both fell.

"Sorry." I panted as I got off Leopard.

She growled and got up, I splashed her all wet.

"Please! I finally got dried!" she yowled.

The blond girl, I think it's Miyako came up to me and whispered, "Just now when Bell… I mean Snowfinch came in she also sent a wave of water on us."

"Sorry." I said and smile sheepishly while scratching the back of my head. I was in my Beast-Spirit form now.

"Look at you!" Blue Jay squeaked.

I looked at my new outfit. Almost like Blue Jays.

I was wearing zipped light purple jacket with a yellow pocket near my shoulder, the sleeves were parted on the side and were clipped together with a yellow button and healer badge on my both arms: a blood droplet with white wings. Inside I wore a black T-shirt. On the right bottom corner of my jacket there were the letters 'HB' with bunny ears. I had very light violet gloves that covered all my fingers. I wore a dark purple skirt that comes between my laps. I wore purple high-heel boots that comes just below my knee. I also wore a dark purple scarf-mask but it was triangle shape in the front like Blue Jay's, the two short ends were neatly tied behind my neck and under my scarf-mask there were a necklace: a light purple crystal tied to a plane black rope.

I broke into a big smile.

"What's your Beast-Spirit name?" Snowfinch asked.

I shrugged and replied, "Hoping Bunny."

Blue Jay giggled at my blank look.

Leopard who was still bothered by the water muttered, "If any of them splashes me with water again, they'll know what's on the way."

Bell whispered to us, "What's up with her? Blue Jay wasn't bothered by the water."

I shrugged while Blue Jay answered, "I didn't feel the water, maybe because I'm a bird type and the feathers block out the wetness."

We started to giggle softly at that.

***Sigh* done with this one.**

**So only Momoko and Kenero left, I think most of you know what Momoko will be.**

**And you must know why Blue Jay (Miyako) wasn't bothered by the water.**

**Kaoru – Forest Leopard**

**Miyako – Ocean Blue Jay**

**Bell – Icy Snowfinch**

**Bunny – Hoping Bunny**

**Kenero - ? **

**Momoko - ? **

**Review…review… and review**

**My other stories:**

**'PPGZ: The Living Ghost'**

**'PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner'**


	10. Chapter 9: Momoko & Kenero's power

**Answer to reviews:**

**Ddd665- **Sorry didn't know witty when I was thinking of names

**Gragra- **Back to work

**Mystical Raven- **Glad to hear that

**CuroLavaJewel- **You're good at guessing hey. Yep Fox and Panther are their name!

**Mizushima Keiichi- **I just love animals too much that I want to make a story of it

**oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo- **Thanks

**TomboybuttercupSakaast- **Ok trying my best here

**Tell me if I miss you out…..**

Chapter 9: Momoko and Kenero's Beast-Spirit form

Momoko's POV:

A warm breeze blew across my face.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

I sat up and looked around.

I was in a jungle, not in the forest where the water fall is.

I stood up and started to walk through the jungle.

"Bell, Miyako, Bunny?!" I called, "Kenero, Kaoru?!"

The ferns rustled, I jumped and looked around.

"Wolf is that you?"

I walked slowly towards the ferns. I reached out a hand to part the plant but a shadow shot out and flew into a nearby tree.

A loud call rang in the air.

"Eagle?"

_"That's not Eagle."_

I twisted around and saw a fox sitting under a leafy plant.

"Where am I?" I asked.

It blinked and trotted up to me, with no reason I bent down and stared into its bright eyes.

_"You're in the Beast-Spirit World now."_

I frowned. "What?!"

It tilted its head to one side. _"You're in the Beast-Spirit World now," _It repeated.

I looked around. "Here?"

_"Yes."_

I turned my attention back to the fox. "This looks like an ordinary jungle to me."

Its eye sparkled with amusement. _"Do you think it'll be totally different?"_

It got up and circled me. _"Well it's like the same as your own human world but there isn't really any technology there, just villages and a few castles maybe."_

"So what danger exactly?"

It stopped. One paw froze in midair, and looked up at me.

"What are we supposed to do?"

It sighed and sat down again. _"You did see what you girls will become right?"_

Panic welled in me. "What do you mean by 'what we will become'?"

_"Don't worry, you won't be harmed. You'll just have another human form that's all."_

Relief washed over me. "Oh you mean like Forest Leopard?"

It nodded. _"It's called Beast-Spirit form. You'll be able to turn into an animal and a beastly person. No one will know your human form when you are in your Beast-Spirit or animal form."_

"You mean we can turn into animals too?" I asked excitedly.

_"You can only turn into one animal."_

"So Kaoru is a leopard?"

_"Yes."_

"And our friends and family won't recognize us when we're in our Beast-Spirit form?" I asked.

It frowned. _"Yes."_

"Yeahhhh!" I squeaked in delight.

_"But."_

I stopped and looked at the fox who was frowning at me.

_"I don't think your family and friends won't see you in your other forms because you're going to the Beast-Spirit-World remember?"_

"But my parents will get worried!" I blurted.

It sighed. _"Sorry but you'll have to leave for a while."_

My eyes widen.

_"But no worry- "_

"I have to worry! I can't just disappear or my parents will go all over looking for me and what if they ask the police for help and if all six of us go missing and all of us are reported then they'll think something is not right or maybe-"

_"STOP!" _The fox barked loudly.

I stopped and panted.

_"I haven't finished my sentence. I said no worry because two weeks there is only one day here."_

I sighed loudly with relief.

It shook its head. _"Ok now are you ready for your Beast-Spirit?"_

_'Yes! The time have came!'_

"I am," I replied.

White light suddenly blinded my vision.

I suddenly felt light and nimble.

I opened my eyes and stared down at myself.

I glanced over my shoulder at my flaming red fur and the bushy tail with white tips.

I looked down at my black paws and white belly.

I felt my ears prick above my head and all things sound very clear now.

_"Take a run."_

I looked around but the fox was gone.

_"You can't see me anymore, you're me now and I'm you. I'll help guide you anytime. Now take a run and see if you can reach the sea."_

I nodded and ran forward, suddenly so light that I almost rolled over.

I ran through that plants and dodged trees.

A root loomed ahead and I almost tripped over it but I leaped over it without realizing it.

I looked over my shoulder at the root – surprised.

_"Momoko!"_

I turned back and skidded to a halt on the edge of a cliff.

I panted and stared at the sea below the ledge.

"Wow." I whispered and closed my eyes.

_"Akatsutsumi Momoko from now on your Beast-Spirit name will be known as Fire Fox. You are a clever and fast-thinking girl. Use your knowledge to guide your friends in this mission. Bell, now Icy Snowfinch will stand with you to help Wolf at all times. We've been watching you and you must learn to trust in your friends in this mission, some things are better if other people do it then doing it yourself."_

I opened my eyes and I was back in the waterfall.

I looked at myself and a big smile spread on my lips.

I now wore a red one-piece dress with a black belt and a pink jacket, a black pocket on my left arm and both bottom sides. At the left bottom edge of my dress was 'FF' and flaming fire behind the letters. I wore a dark gray scarf-mask, it wasn't long and both ends hang in front of me and reached my stomach. I wore red high-heel boots that has tied with laces in front like tackies, and black leggings . There was also a pink crystal necklace under my scarf-mask.

"Momoko?"

I saw a white-haired girl walk up to me.

I saw the letters 'IS' on the edge of her dress and smiled. "Bell or maybe Snowfinch."

She brightened. "How did you guess?"

I laughed. "I'm Fire Fox now."

"And I'm Ocean Blue Jay."

I turned to see a blond and a purple dressed girl trotting up to us.

The purple said, "I'm Hoping Bunny!"

"Bunny! You haven't changed!" I laughed.

Bunny rolled her eyes. "Ya right."

Kenero's POV:

I pushed away a leafy plant as I made my way through the jungle.

The trees started to thin out and a field of died trees loom ahead.

I stood on the edge of the green jungle and stared out at the dark forest.

Mist flow around the dark place, no sign of living.

I frowned and took a step forward, fog covered the ground.

I started to walk slowly through the mist.

The ground became muddy and slippery. Suddenly my right foot sank into the soft earth, I pulled out my foot at frowned.

_'This mist is making it hard to see.'_

"Well what do we have here?"

I looked up and saw a lion standing a few meters away.

"An Earth girl." A rumbling sound rose in its throat.

I narrowed my eyes.

It walked forward and started to circle me. "So you're the chosen girl?"

It stopped in front of me again after a few circles.

"So _this_ is what the spirits thinks that will save the world from danger huh?"

Anger boiled in me. "I'm not a _'this'_, I'm a human!"

It grinned, slowing its sharp teeth. "Yes, a human indeed."

I glared at the lion but its grin widen.

"They should have chosen boys instead of girls."

"You little-" I started but was cut off when a growl sounded from behind.

_"You shouldn't be here!"_

I turned to see a black panther standing not far behind me.

It jerked its head in the other way and growled without moving its lips, _"Kenero follow me!"_

I narrowed my eyes but followed anyway.

I heard a growl sounded from the lion. I glanced over my shoulder to see the lion glaring after us, its lips drawn back into a snarl.

The panther led me back to the leafy jungle.

_"What were you doing there?!" _the panther growled without looking back at me. _"Don't go there again!"_

"How am I supposed to know!" I said.

It sighed and shook its head. _"Never mind," _it murmured.

We walked for a while and stopped by a river. The panther stood on a smooth rock and turned to me. Sunlight streamed onto its pelt, making it shine.

_"Don't listen to what that lion just told you, our ancestors chose all six of you for reasons."_

I nodded and the panther purred.

_"It's time for you to get your Beast-Spirit now, the others is waiting."_

I smirk spread on my lips.

A strong wind blew up dust and I shut my eyes.

When I opened them again the panther was gone.

I took a few steps forward and suddenly felt strange.

I looked down and saw black paws instead of hand or legs.

I felt a tail swishing behind me.

The sense around me suddenly became very clear and my hearings too.

I benched my shoulders and felt the lean muscles.

I moved my tongue over my teeth and felt the sharp fangs.

I smirked and pelted through the jungle.

The sense of grass filled my nostrils, I stopped on an edge of a cliff.

I stared out at the open moors.

The wind blew my fur and I narrowed my eyes.

_"Karuna Kenero, now you're Night Panther. You are strong and fearless but on this journey you must work with your teammates in order to complete this mission. There is another reason that you were chosen, you must learn this meaning of friendship. You can always change your fate_."

I felt my fur bristled at the words but when I blinked I was back in the cave behind the waterfall.

I looked at myself, my outfit have changed.

I still wore the long black coat that reached behind my knee but three dark-purple belts were attached at the back near the end of the coat, two dark-purple pockets near my shoulder and one near my left hip, there wasn't any zip but there were a few tap-like dark-purple buttons. I wore a gray shirt with a purple 'NP' with claw mark on the left bottom corner of the shirt. I still wore my black pants and two chains were added to the two side of my hip, and a dark-purple pocket was tied on my right leg. I wore a black leather boot – not long – that just comes a bit above my ankles. I also wore fingerless black gloves and a long black-purple scarf-mask like Leopard's but a bit longer. A black crystal necklace underneath my scarf-mask: a black crystal tied to a plane black rope.

"You're back!"

I looked up as the others came up to me.

They told me their new names – instead of Leopard because we all know hers – and I told them mine.

"So what must we do now?" Bunny asked.

"Go and meet up with Wolf and Eagle maybe." Snowfinch said.

We agreed and started towards the exit.

**Sorry for letting you guys wait so long but test and exams is starting here so you have to wait a while.**

**The next chapter is 'The mission' Hinarin will be telling them about their mission.**

**Beast-Spirit:**

**(Thinker) Howling Wolf**

**(Thinker) Akatsutsumi Momoko – Fire Fox**

**(Thinker) Tenstushi Bell – Icy Snowfinch**

**(Healer) Swooping Eagle**

**(Healer) Gotokuji Miyako – Ocean Blue Jay**

**(Healer) Jushimono Bunny – Hoping Bunny**

**(Strong Fighter) Matsubara Kaoru – Forest Leopard**

**(Strong Fighter) Karuna Kenero – Night Panther **

**Review please!**

**My other stories:**

**PPGZ: Secret Around The Corner**

**PPGZ: The Living Ghost **


End file.
